


Much Ado About Noting

by Shannon_Kind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Mild Language, OOC!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shannon_Kind/pseuds/Shannon_Kind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You tried so hard to convince yourself your night out with Dean was NOT A DATE.  And it wasn't.  Right?</p><p>Based on the Tumblr Prompt</p><div class="tumblr-post">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <a href="http://supernaturalimagine.tumblr.com/post/117104201981/anon">http://supernaturalimagine.tumblr.com/post/117104201981/anon</a><br/></p>
</div>This probably isn't what the prompt was looking for.
            </blockquote>





	Much Ado About Noting

**Author's Note:**

> When I read this imagine I immediately thought of the scene in Much Ado About Nothing where Benedic and Beatrice read the love notes they wrote for each other. In one version I've seen, starring David Tennant and Catherine Tate, they are both terrible note writers. So that helped inspire this story.

You look pretty good, if you do say so yourself. The top is one of your favorites, and the dark denim skinny jeans fit just right. Of course, it's not like you're going on a date or anything. No way. In fact, this is so much not a date, you turn on your phone and open a notes app.

**Reasons Why This is NOT A DATE**

  1. Dean's not even interested in me that way
  2. Sam will be there
  3. Hot, bad-ass hero types do NOT date the girl that helps them push fraudulent credit card applications through
  4. Those gorgeous green eyes barely looked at me the last time the Winchesters were in town
  5. I do NOT get to touch him (Even though I really, really want to. Just a hug? Please? Is that too much to ask?)
  6. He's not actually buying me dinner or drinks if I know he didn't earn the money (Although he could. He's just too busy saving the world, so I don't know, maybe this one doesn't count.)
  7. These butterflies in my stomach are just because I haven't been to a bar in a while, NOT because thinking about Dean, and about Sam's embarrassing stories about Dean, and the way those stories make Dean blush so pink around his hears and then his freckles go dark...



OK, so this Not A Date list is really not helping. At all. You hit the power button on your phone and slide it as far down into your back pocket as it will go. You push yourself off the couch and manage one last check in the mirror before a horn honks outside and you're making your way to your friend's-JUST FRIEND'S-car.

You open the door and slide in the back behind Dean, sliding your hands along the leather. "Hey Sam, hey Dean. And hello to you, too, Black Beauty. I've missed you," you add, patting the seat next to you.

Sam turns in his seat, "Careful there. You don't want to make Dean jealous."

Dean glares at his brother, and you're almost glad you're in the back seat, but then you laugh. "As much as I'd love to ride in this girl every day, I know perfectly well she's one hundred percent loyal to Dean. Can't say I blame her. You take good care of her." Sam turns again to give you a smile, and you smile back while Dean drives you to the hole-in-the wall diner they always take you to before one of the brothers picks a bar for the night.

  
♥  


It's always comfortable to spend a night out with the Winchesters, even if they only pass through once every two or three months. You generally avoid talking about the haunting that introduced the three of you, but you know what they do, and you don't judge them for it. Actually, your job at the credit card company was finally coming in handy. So yeah, they like to tell you about their crazy, adventurous lives. And in return you get to tell them about-sitting in an office all day, staring at a computer screen...

But you always laugh while you catch up over dinner, sitting across from Sam while Dean teases him about his healthy food choices, and Sam gives as good as he gets. It isn't until you get to the bar that things start to feel a little awkward. The three of you find a booth and Sam asks what you and Dean want before wandering to the bar to place the order. You smile at Dean, and he smiles back at you for a second before you have to glance away. "Let me ask you something," he says, and the friendly teasing tones he had been using all night are gone. "You like your job, right? I mean, it's not perfect, no job is, but mostly. You like it?"

You shrug. "Yeah, I guess. Besides you and Sam, most of my friends are from work. So yeah. I'll keep it."

He looks so serious. "But what if-"

You never get to find out if what, because suddenly your shirt is covered with most of the two pints of beer that Sam had been trying to carry back to the table while also balancing your drink. He curses and offers his apology, but you assure him you're fine as you stand to head towards the bathroom to clean yourself off. A hand catches your wrist on the way. "Hey. Sorry about that. He didn't mean anything." Dean's green eyes look right into yours and honestly, it takes you a second to think again and reply.

"It's OK. I know." You touch his hand. So he'll let go. Obviously.

"Wait." Dean takes off his loose green button down over-shirt and hands it to you. "So you have something dry to wear."

"Thanks," you say, definitely Not looking at how the tight sleeeves of his T-shirt show off his well developed biceps. If they even do. Which you don't know. Because you didn't. Look.

  
♥  


You really didn't want to call it an early night as soon as you make your way out of the bathroom, but Dean took one look at you in his shirt and practically dragged you back to the Impala. No one really talked on the way back to your place, unless you count Sam's hundred and one apologies. After a stilted goodnight, you made it into the house and fell face first onto the couch, cheeks burning in embarrassment, although embarrassed at what, you couldn't say.

An insistent knock on the front door wakes you up. You push your face from the couch and...OK gross. Drool. You wipe your face with the back of your hand as the knock comes again. "Just a minute," you call. You glance at the mirror. Your hair is sticking up at odd angles and there's red mark on your cheek from where you slept funny. You still have on last night's pants and Dean's shirt. That last thought, that's kind of nice. You press your nose to it for a second on your way to the door. Maybe you'll sleep in this shirt until he comes back around on his next trip. That could be nice.

"Hold on," you repeat, opening the door. 

"Hey." OK, you were not expecting Dean. 

"Hey," you reply, in-eloquently. He looks tired. You reach for your phone. What time is it even? Only it's not in your pocket. You glance back at the couch, but it's not there either.

"Looking for this?" he asks, holding out the familiar rectangle. "I found it in the Impala when we got back to the motel."

"Thanks," you say, smiling. And then you realize you probably have morning breath. "You want to come in for a second? I can change real quick, give you back your shirt? Or if you want I can wash it and give it back tonight. If you'll still be here tonight."

He smiles. "I'm not staying, I didn't mean to wake you. But while I'm here... Last night got cut kind of short. Sammy and I are still in town. You want to try again, tonight?"

"Sure, I don't have any plans. You sure you don't want to come in?"

"No. I'll see you tonight." Dean takes your hand and pulls you in for a quick kiss on the cheek. And woah! Where did that come from. But it's nice. But woah. You stand kind of shell shocked for a second, watching him climb into the Impala with a small wave as you stand on the porch, hair still sticking up all over the place.

It isn't until you've closed the door that you notice the small piece of paper he pressed into your palm.

**Reasons Why This IS a date**

  1. I am definitely interested in you that way
  2. Sam will NOT be there tonight
  3. I'm not a hot, bad-ass hero or anything. But you are. Hot. And well, we wouldn't be coming through town this often if I didn't want to see you
  4. I like to look at you. Maybe too much.
  5. A hug is NOT too much to ask. Ever. I'd like that.
  6. Saving the world doesn't mean a hell of a lot if you aren't saving it for someone special. Let's face it. Most people are dicks, but you aren't.
  7. I'd like to here some stories about you too. I like it when you blush. I liked it a lot when you wore my shirt. I'm sorry I freaked out last night. Now that I know you might feel the same, you want to try again?



So maybe it isn't the most romantic note you've ever read. And yeah, you're more than a little embarrassed he found the list on your phone. But maybe, just maybe, this was going to be a good thing.

  
♥  


END

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've tried to embed any coding. If it's terrible, I apologize. I kept previewing it to make sure it wasn't too bad.


End file.
